<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Because It Tastes Great by agrajag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517605">Because It Tastes Great</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag'>agrajag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Making Out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>God, [Richie] had hoped Eddie would have gotten ugly, but he should have known that was impossible. He was going to think he was hot if he had shown up at the restaurant wearing a clown suit, which no one could deny was totally not hot. Richie still would have drooled.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>But no, there was Eddie in his Dickie's and a polo as if nothing had changed, and Richie was regretting not mixing up his own outfit a bit. Like, maybe strapping a mattress to his back. Then they would be equally sexy. Because nothing said sexy like 'here I am, completely prepared to have sex with you,' right?</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Because It Tastes Great</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for <a href="https://twitter.com/princesDameron">bucky</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They say that gay people experience their reckless teen phase in their 20's since they spent that time repressing their true selves while growing up, right? Whoever this ominous 'they' were, they <i>were</i> kind of right, since Richie was feeling like he was 13 again with his first crush, and boy was he about to do something <i>real</i> stupid.</p>
<p>Except 1. He was in his 40's, not his 20's, because he was <i>ultra</i> repressed. Like Deluxe Repressed and 2. It <i>was</i> his first crush. Well, his first big crush. And he's come back to haunt Richie 30 odd years later.</p>
<p>Little Eddie fucking Kaspbrek.</p>
<p>Of course, he had been one of the first things Richie remembered after Mike had called him. Right after a fresh wave of self hate -- like he didn't have enough of that already.</p>
<p>God, he had hoped Eddie would have gotten ugly, but he should have known that was impossible. He was going to think he was hot if he had shown up at the restaurant wearing a clown suit, which no one could deny was totally not hot. Richie still would have drooled.</p>
<p>But no, there was Eddie in his Dickie's and a polo as if nothing had changed, and Richie was regretting not mixing up his own outfit a bit. Like, maybe strapping a mattress to his back. Then they would be equally sexy. Because nothing said sexy like 'here I am, completely prepared to have sex with you,' right?</p>
<p>But yeah, Eddie was so sexy, looking like he was headed to a parent/teacher conference, and Richie just had to do something stupid or he was going to explode. So he grabbed the mallet and rang the gong to scare Eddie, Bill, and Mike.</p>
<p>"This meeting of the Losers Club has officially begun," he said, and then immediately made heart eyes at Eddie.</p>
<p>Because, stupid, remember?</p>
<p>If Richie was stupid, though, Eddie was the class dunce. He seemed completely oblivious that Richie was practically throwing himself at his feet. Everyone else had caught on. Bev kept elbowing him in the side any time he and Eddie went off on their own little tirade, and Ben kept shooting him sad yet knowing looks.</p>
<p>Oh please, Ben.</p>
<p>Like, Richie loved him, but his heterosexual pining was far easier to solve. Like, Richie still couldn't even be sure if Eddie was into dudes.</p>
<p>Yeah, he never dated when they had gotten older, but then Richie <i>had</i> dated girls, and he was super gay. Cape and everything. So that meant literally nothing. Then he seemed to never actually mind when Richie touched him, but the same went for the rest of the Losers, so unless he was harboring feelings for all of them, that also indicated -- nothing.</p>
<p>That seemed to still be the case -- that Eddie didn't mind getting close and personal with the Losers -- since he was challenging Richie to an arm wrestling contest. He must be drunk, because anyone could see Richie would snap his arm like a twig, but of course he said yes. Anything to get close to Eddie.</p>
<p>Then Eddie was taking his jacket off, and holy shit. He had some muscle. And tattoos? Tattoos on his muscles! Richie was surprised that he didn't lose right away considering how distracted he was.</p>
<p>The truth was, they were pretty evenly matched, their hands clasped tightly in the position they had started, and Richie was hoping neither of them ever won.</p>
<p>And that's when Eddie said those fateful words.</p>
<p>"Let's take our shirts off and kiss!"</p>
<p>Distantly, Richie could hear Bill snorting, probably spilling more beer out of his nose, and Mike cheering. Ben and Bev were just laughing like normal people at least. And poor Stan was sighing, naturally, his chair pushed back so Richie and Eddie could conduct said arm wrestling match.</p>
<p>Richie could only stare at Eddie's smug grin, blinking rapidly, and before he knew it, Eddie had his arm pinned to the table.</p>
<p>And it was <i>so</i> hot.</p>
<p>"Did you mean it?" Richie asked, quiet enough that only Eddie (and, well, probably Stan as well) could hear.</p>
<p>He tried to flex his fingers as best he could, but it was difficult considering Eddie's death grip on his hand. Oh yes, his arm was still very much pinned to the table, and he bet Eddie could feel how fast his heart was beating thanks to his traitorous wrist.</p>
<p>"Maybe," Eddie replied.</p>
<p>He had been so... <i>sure</i>, so <i>free</i> when he had said it, but now it was as if he was calculating all the pros and cons of following through. And okay, sure, there was a hell of a lot of cons. Like their friends were all there, and the would see. But they were all drunk as skunks by then, so would they really care? Which, wow, years of being terrified of his gayness and he was able to just dismiss it that easily? Well, he had been trying to work on those sort of things (reckless teen phase, remember) so that was a nice little reward for his hard work.</p>
<p>But then, what if the waitress walked in and they got kicked out? Or worse... reported for indecent exposure? Eddie's guns <i>had</i> to be illegal, after all. Shit, and then someone at the restaurant would recognize Richie and then their picture would be plastered all over TMZ's website. Richie had dealt with enough bad press in his time that it wouldn't be the worst thing, but he was trying to make his poor manager's job easier. Hopefully he wouldn't have a heart attack by 50.</p>
<p>The pro, of course, was it'd be hot.</p>
<p>It was the only pro Richie could think of, but he definitely thought it out weighed all the cons.</p>
<p>He realized he was still holding Eddie's hand, so he squeezed it and gave him a reassuring smile. Although he probably looked more drunk and horny than anything.</p>
<p>It seemed to do the trick, however, because Eddie withdrew his hand so he could lift his shirt over his head.</p>
<p>Fuck. There were even more tattoos.</p>
<p>Richie must have been drooling by then. Stan sighed once more as he stood up and moved his chair between Bev and Bill instead. Bev was cheering enthusiastically, Mike staring unabashedly, and Ben and Bill? They looked broken.</p>
<p>Richie could relate.</p>
<p>"Well?" Eddie asked, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Ah yes. Richie had to even the playing field.</p>
<p>He quickly took off his button up, dropping it onto the floor, and then struggled with pulling his tee over his head. He only got stuck once, which he counted as a win, and he was rewarded with catching how Eddie was not so subtly checking him out.</p>
<p>"So... let's do this then," Richie said.</p>
<p>Because that was the sexy way to initiate a make out session, wasn't it? Forget grabbing Eddie and dipping him like a character out of a romance novel.</p>
<p>It worked, though. Eddie was practically flying out of his chair, flinging himself into Richie's lap as he looped his arms around Richie's neck, and he planted a sloppy kiss right on his lips. It was far from a good one, but Richie couldn't care less. It was his first kiss (of hopefully many) with Eddie, and therefore was perfect.</p>
<p>That wasn't going to stop Richie from making it even better.</p>
<p>He wiggled his hands under Eddie's thighs and grabbed him tight before standing up. He wobbled slightly but made it to the table fine, setting Eddie down gently. Then he pushed him down rather forcefully, fingers brushing against Eddie's nipple. Stan's (thankfully empty) glass went clattering against the tabletop and Richie was pretty sure he heard a dumpling squish under Eddie's shoulder blade.</p>
<p>Richie waited a second for him to gripe about it, but he didn't, so Richie swooped back in.</p>
<p>And it was beautiful.</p>
<p>Eddie clearly had no idea what he was doing, but he was smart enough to follow Richie's lead, and they very quickly graduated from surprisingly wet closed mouth kisses to full on frenching. Richie had taken his time licking Eddie's lips first, though, because he just <i>knew</i> they'd be soft -- and he had been right. But now their tongues were swirling around each other, and Richie could distantly hear Ben telling them that they 'got it. You two can stop joking now.'</p>
<p>Richie decidedly did <i>not</i> stop, choosing to run his hands up and down Eddie's arms, appreciating those muscles.</p>
<p>Eddie had wrapped his legs around Richie's waist, linking his ankles behind his back, so he wasn't planning on going anywhere any time soon, either.</p>
<p>He threaded his fingers through Richie's hair, pulling just enough for it to feel fucking fantastic, and Richie gasped into the kiss. He decided that was as good of a time as any to explore the other wonders of making out. Even though Eddie's lips were more addicting than any other substance he'd ever used. God, he literally could spend the rest of his life kissing Eddie, and he would die happy. But kissing his neck was honestly just as wonderful. Eddie's head fell back, giving him better access, and Richie was so busy he didn't even laugh at how that meant his hair was now stuck in a little coagulated puddle of soy sauce. It was obvious Eddie was avoiding the sun these days, much like he used to before the OG Losers helped change that. Richie wanted to be mad on his behalf and promptly take him to the beach for some fun in the sun, but that would have to wait, because at the moment it <i>did</i> actually benefit him. Every little nip left Eddie's skin bright red, and honestly all it would take was the littlest bit of pressure and Richie could have Eddie covered in hickeys.</p>
<p>In fact...</p>
<p>Richie bit down and started sucking on the skin right below Eddie's ear, and Eddie moaned.</p>
<p>Bev finally stopped cheering and gasped instead. Ben was pleading with them to stop at that point as someone left, slamming the door to the dining room behind them. That was most likely Stan. Bill and Mike were surprisingly quiet, and at least on Mike's part, probably because he did <i>not</i> want them to stop. Yeah, Richie saw how he had looked at them. Well, at Eddie. Richie knew he wasn't exactly the best looking guy, but he was getting to kiss one of them, so that had to count for something.</p>
<p>At least Eddie didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to be <i>really</i> into it. He was using his hold on Richie's hair to pull him closer each time he even so much as thought to stop biting him. He was whispering some rather filthy words of encouragement into his ear, telling Richie how he knew his 'mouth had to be good for something' and that he was glad he now knew how to shut Richie up.</p>
<p>Oh. That implied that Eddie would be doing this with Richie a second time. Maybe even a third time.</p>
<p>Richie could definitely get behind that. He'd get behind Eddie any time he wanted. Or under him. Any weird position he wanted to try, Richie was down.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the door opened again and Richie could hear Stan telling them that he had grabbed the check, had calculated how much they each had to pay in order for it to be perfectly split, and then they could pry Richie and Eddie apart before they got banned from the restaurant forever.</p>
<p>Richie really couldn't give a shit if they were at this point. He definitely didn't plan on spending any more time in Derry than necessary and, once they were done with this stupid trip down memory lane, he was whisking Eddie away to wherever he wanted to go. Where was he living these days? He knew that Eddie had mentioned it, and he was a terrible guy for not paying attention, but they could go there. Or they could go to Chicago and Richie could show him around the city. He may have made fun of the windy city a lot in his stand up when he first moved there, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't love his home. </p>
<p>Because Chicago was home, not Derry.</p>
<p>"Richie, I'm taking your wallet out of your pocket," Stan said. "So don't think it's Eddie feeling you up and get turned on, because I might just die."</p>
<p>And then as Stan was rummaging around in his one pocket for his wallet, Eddie reached down and also felt up Richie just to be a little shit. God, Richie loved him.</p>
<p>"How are we going to get Eddie's cut?" Ben asked.</p>
<p>"Oh, Richie is paying for them both," Stan explained, throwing Richie's wallet onto the small of his back. "They can consider this their first date. So, we'll see you two at the inn."</p>
<p>Distantly, Richie heard the rest of the Losers file out of the room, door slamming one last time behind them, but it was the last thing he was thinking about. Eddie was running his hands up and down his back, sending his wallet flying across the room, as he pulled Richie into another kiss.</p>
<p>"Hey, I hate to break this up," Richie said, "but if they paid, they're going to be coming in here soon to clean up."</p>
<p>Eddie sighed.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you're right. Guess we'll just have to take this to my room. Where's my shirt?"</p>
<p>Richie was still trying to wrap his head around Eddie suggesting they continue making out like a bunch of horny teenagers in his room when the waitress returned to the dining room carrying a tray with fortune cookies. He definitely didn't notice that the cookies were fucking moving because he was frantically trying to get button his shirt back up while Eddie thanked her but explained that the rest of their party had already left. And he totally missed that the cookies were cracking open on their own because he was distracted checking out Eddie's ass because he was only human, okay?</p>
<p>Unfortunately, he couldn't ignore it must longer once the fucking flying eyeball was zooming toward his head. He and Eddie didn't get to continue eating each other's faces when they got back to the inn because they had to gather the Losers and inform them about what had happened, and then Mike was dropping on them the <i>real</i> reason he had called them all back to Derry. He was lucky that Richie loved him, because he wanted so badly to punch him.</p>
<p>Man was a fucking cock block.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>